Shot in the Dark
|} Shot in the Dark - песня Big Time Rush, впервые появившаяся в серии "Вперёд - к призраку". Полная версия песни была выпущена 21 февраля 2013 года. Скорее всего эта песня написана на основе той, что придумали Кендалл и Джеймс, чтобы выгнать Густаво из своего номера. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px|Полная студийная версия Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245px I promise I would be there I swear I'm on my way I know you may not hear me But that's the price I'll pay For taking you for granted You're the air I breathe... I gave you everything, but It was everything but me And I don't know how I would ever go All alone walking on my own Like angels, you were floating to me And that's how it should be 'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment I don't wanna pay for things unspoken I just wanna race with arms wide open Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are I don't wanna watch the world keep changing When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are Take a shot in the dark I promise you I'd reach you I swear I'm almost there As the road was disappearing You made it all so clear And I don't know how I would ever go All alone walking on my own Like angels, you were floating to me And that's how it should be 'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment I don't wanna pay for things unspoken I just wanna race with arms wide open Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are I don't wanna watch the world keep changing When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are I promise you I'm gonna be there I wanna be there No matter what happens No matter how tragic 'Cause the clock is ticking The world is spinning Our lives are passing us by 'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment I don't wanna pay for things unspoken I just wanna race with arms wide open Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are I don't wanna watch the world keep changing When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are Take a shot in the dark. Перевод Я обещаю, что я буду там Я клянусь, я уже в пути, Я знаю, ты можешь не услышать меня, Но такова цена, которую я заплачу, За то что принимал тебя как должное Ты воздух, которым я дышу Я давал тебе всё, Всё, кроме себя И я не знаю, как я буду жить В полном одиночестве, сам по себе Словно ангел, ты приплыла ко мне, И так и должно было случиться. Потому что я не хочу тратить и минуты Я не хочу платить за то, что мы не сказали Я просто хочу бежать с широко открытыми объятиями, Словно выстрел в темноте, чтобы быть там где ты Я не хочу смотреть на то, как мир постоянно меняется Когда мы не вместе, мое сердце трепещет Закрыть свои глаза и остановиться, Словно выстрел в темноте, чтобы быть там где ты Выстрел в темноте Я обещаю, что я доберусь до тебя Я клянусь, я почти уже на месте Как только мой путь стал темнее, Ты осветила его И я не знаю, как я буду жить В полном одиночестве, сам по себе Словно ангел, ты приплыла ко мне, И так и должно было случиться Потому что я не хочу тратить и минуты Я не хочу платить за то, что мы не сказали Я просто хочу бежать с широко открытыми объятиями, Словно выстрел в темноте, чтобы быть там где ты Я не хочу смотреть на то, как мир постоянно меняется Когда мы не вместе, мое сердце трепещет Закрыть свои глаза и остановиться, Словно выстрел в темноте, чтобы быть там где ты Я обещаю тебе, что я буду там, Я хочу быть там Не важно, что случится, Как бы ни печально все было Потому что время идет, Мир вращается, Наши жизни проходят мимо нас Потому что я не хочу тратить и минуты Я не хочу платить за то, что мы не сказали Я просто хочу бежать с широко открытыми объятиями, Словно выстрел в темноте, чтобы быть там где ты Я не хочу смотреть на то, как мир постоянно меняется Когда мы не вместе, мое сердце трепещет Закрыть свои глаза и остановиться, Словно выстрел в темноте, чтобы быть там где ты Выстрел в темноте. Песня для Густаво (от Кендалла и Джеймса) Please don't staying here another moment We don't wanna here more word spoken Walk up through the door Oh, look it's open! And you snore in the dark And it's freak in us out! B_20110329200301331121891001.jpg Kendall-kendall-schmidt-15168081-120-86.jpg Song-shotinthedark.jpg x0xzys.gif img_74116_big-time-rush-shot-in-the-dark.jpg 0s.jpg 13159943_0_answer_10_xlarge.jpeg